Song of the Raven
by Samquinn
Summary: Raven lives with the Winchester brothers helping them fight the Darkness. But what happens when Lucifer is thrown into the mix and Raven starts to feel something for the Archangel? Rated T but M in later chapters. Lucifer/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own supernatural just my oc (Raven)!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Alright, boys. So what's it going to be today?"

I ask Sam and Dean Winchester. I've been hunting with the boys for a few years now and they treat me like a little sister. Granted, I looked nothing like them. To start with, I'm only 5'4, pale white skin,dyed crimson red hair, and most of my wardrobe was the color black with some leather thrown in the mix. I guess it was safe to say that I didn't mind being an outcast. Ever since I met the boys my life has changed, but I still question if it was for the better.

"No new cases for once. I say we head home, grab a beer, and get drunk until we black out," was Dean's reply as we drove in the Impala.

"Oh, so every night then," I sarcastically reply and Dean smirks at me in the rearview mirror which I respond by sticking out my tongue. Sam just gives a light laugh and shakes his head at both of us.

"It seems weird to have a break. It makes my powers itch to do something," I say and rub my hands. And that's another thing about me. I wield the power of fire, not just any fire; hell fire. One of the most deadliest weapons to exists and it ran through my veins. I was born with this power but it didn't develop until I was a teenager. I ran away from home because I didn't want to hurt my family and along the way I got into hunting and that's how I met Sam and Dean. They tried to kill me at first but that's a story for another time.

"I don't need you setting off fire balls in the kitchen again," Dean said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I said I would pay for the damages," I look over to Sam. " What's up with you? You seem very quiet today." I ask Sam as he turns around in his seat to look at me.

He paused for a moment, "I'm fine, Raven." Giving a smile that wasn't at all convincing. I smile back to reassure him that I wouldn't press on. And with that, the car ride home was silent.

We didn't get home until three in the morning. The boys were used to staying up late, but no matter how many times I've done it I still feel shitty. I threw myself down on the couch as Sam sat at the table and Dean grabbed a beer for him and Sam. I never drank unless it was a special occasion. Shocker, right? I live with the Winchester's and I'm not destroying my liver.

I faded out their talking after a while because I started to feel...off. That was the best to describe it at this point. My mind was racing with randoms thoughts which never happened after my powers were discovered, and I felt like something bad was coming and I didn't know how to feel about that. I rarely tell the boys about my feelings. One, I drag my stories on forever and end up missing the point of the whole story. And two, sometimes it's just my nerves acting up. After the whole Lucifer thing, Sam getting back, him seeing Lucifer, the darkness, and basically everything after that. It's been hard to figure out my emotions. And my powers are no exception.

I started to close my eyes and saw flashbacks of my memories. This rarely happened to me, usually I would get memories of my childhood when my powers first came and after a while they seemed to disappear. But this one was different than the other times I had them.

 _I was in a big yard with a swing set, one of my favorite playground equipment. The house was an average size nothing fancy and not too small. No one was there, it was just me. I looked up to the clear blue sky and closed my eyes as I thrilled myself in the afternoon light. I started to run in my bare feet to the swing. The cool grass tickled my feet as I ran and the breeze blew my hair passed my shoulders. My white sundress beamed in the light. But as I got closer to the swing, the environment began to change around me. The temperature dropped to where I could see my breath, my skin covered in goosebumps, the ground below my feet turned to gravel and mud, and my swing was gone. I started to panic, the feeling in my stomach grew more and more. I tried to run but my feet wouldn't allow me to so I stood my ground as the events around me unfolded. Soon, a bright light rammed itself out of the ground. I couldn't look away as my mind scream at me to run! But, then the light faded and in its place was Lucifer. My breath ran cold and multiple shivers ran throughout my body._

" _Well, well, well. If it isn't the little fire starter. Miss me, red?'' Lucifer smirked and began to laugh. " Oh, I'm sorry. Am I invading your little, sweet memory? Get used to it, Sweetheart. You're going to be seeing me a lot more…"_

 _Then, the world around me began to shake. My vision was fading but I needed more answers. "Why are you here, Lucifer?!" He just continued laughing and I faded out of the memory turned nightmare._

"Raven, wake up. You were having a nightmare," Sam said to me as he shook me awake. I shot up from the couch and I was breathing heavily. "Are you okay?'' He said as he rubs my back.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Just had a bad dream is all," I said but before I could continue my personal phone rang. That never happened, usually people would call me on my work phone like the boys but the only other people that had this number was my family.

I grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Raven, it's your mother. Your grandfather passed away last night," my mother said.

I went numb. This wasn't possible! I wasn't gone from my family that long! And I didn't even get to say goodbye!

"I'll be there as soon as possible," I hung up the phone and stared at the ground. Dean walked over and sat next to me on the couch while Sam sat on the other side.

"What's wrong, Flames?" Dean asked using my nickname.

"My grandpa died. And I wasn't even there to say 'goodbye'." I felt my heart swell and tears forming in my eyes.

"I thought you said your family never spoke to you after they found out about your powers?" Sam questions me.

"They did. But, my grandparents didn't. They were the only ones to support me and now one of them is gone." I began to cry, which I hated. It made me feel weak. "I have to go, I have to go!" I frantically said and got up from the couch and made my way to the basement. They brothers followed in pursuit behind me calling my name to calm me down.

"Raven, calm down!" Dean said and gently grabs me by the arm. "You need to calm down if you're going through the fires, you know this." Dean did something that took me by surprise. He pulled me into a hug and calms me down.

I sniffle and hug him back. It was rare to experience this type of closeness with the brothers. I let go and my crying slowed down.

"I'm okay to travel. I don't know when I'll be back. I'll see-"

Sam cut me off while giving his famous puppy dog eyes, "stay there as long as you need. You know how to get to us."

"But what about the Darkness?"

"Don't worry. It'll still be a mess when you get back. That son-of-a-bitch isn't leaving anytime soon," Dean told me and pats my back.

"Okay. but if anything,and I mean ANYTHING happens, you call me right away." I sternly told the boys but smile while doing so. We all chuckled and I smile turning my back towards them as I raise my hand and fire comes out and catches onto the wall. One of the benefits about fire what that I could travel through it, going anywhere I desired. I give them one last smile of a 'goodbye' and walk into the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I ended up at a fire pit. Well, more like in the firepit but no one was around to see so I was in the clear. I brush myself off of the ash that stuck to my clothes and looked at my surrounding area. Immediately tears started to flow down my cheeks which in turn made the tip of my nose red. I sniffled and wiped away most of the fallen tears. I recognized this place right as my eyes fell upon it. My grandparents' house. I couldn't believe it, nothing has changed since I left. The big willow tree still swade in the air, the little garden that welcomed anyone who came to their home, and...the swingset?

I kept staring at the swingset. I don't remember there ever being a swingset in their yard and I know every inch of their house and yard inside and out. It was still dark out but the swings seemed to glow making it look like they were calling to me. I hesitantly walk over, careful with each footstep I take. The leaves softly crunching under my boots. Once I got right in front of the swings I stopped. But, then I noticed something else. There was no crickets, no dogs barking, no cars going by, nothing. It felt like a cemetery and I could see my breath coming out of my mouth. This all felt wrong.

I got into a fighting stance when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I ignite a fire in my hand and turn around to face the source of my 'bad feeling.'

"Jesus!" I yelp when I see my mother right behind me instead of a monster. I definitely need to go to bed. "Mother, you scared the crap out of me!" I burn out the flame in my hand and I can sense something in my mother. Disappointment was radiating off of her. I couldn't help but feel more sad than I did before.

"When did you get here?" She looked around trying to find anyone who could've seen me appear through the fire pit. She showed no emotion when she talked to me but I could tell that she had been crying due to her father passing. Her and I never got along, I always felt like it was a business meeting every time we talked together, or tried to talk together. Let's just say last time we "talked" I burnt the couch and most of her flowers that she kept in vases on the coffee table. But I say I was doing her a favor, all plants she has ever had died on her so at that point I was doing her a favor.

"I just showed up. I got here as fast as I could. Don't worry no one saw me," I scoffed at her "is he still in there?"

"Yes and also all of your other family members as well." If looks could kill I'd be six feet under at this point. By her tone and the message behind her meaning I knew what she meant.

The translation would be: Don't you dare even look, think, touch, hear, or even go near any of your family. They don't need any more problems on their hands, freak. End translation.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying then I won't use my powers. I'm just here for grandpa. Once the funeral is out of the way, you won't hear from me again." I glared back at her. Two could play at this game.

She got into my face and we stared each other down for what seemed like hours. The tension was in the air, radiating off of both of us. She's lucky that I have control of my powers or she would be crispy bacon at this point. And then she finally broke the silence, "good."

She stopped staring me down and allowed me to pass to go see my grandpa's body before the funeral caterers came.

I went in through the same squeaky back door to the room where everyone was crowded. All noises stopped and everyone was staring at me. Great. Red eyes could be seen throughout the crowd that when gazed upon me turned to stern eyes. Everyone from aunts to uncles made a path for me straight to where grandpa was and my grandma. That is what broke me and caused me to run up and hug my grandpa's cold body.

My grandma looked up and her eyes widened, "Raven! My little bird!" she yelled with tears of joy in her old eyes. "I thought I never see my Raven again!" She cried even more and what she did next made the whole room gasp. She hugged me and held me closely. To think about it, this was the first time in a long time that someone was this close and connected to me.

"I'm so sorry, grandma. I should've been here." I cry into her shoulder soaking her shirt.

She pulls out of our hug and puts both hands on my face, holding me so I couldn't look anywhere but at her, "the world may seem like it's against you. But the only thing that's holding you back is yourself." I knew exactly what she meant. I wiped my tears and sat next to her and said our 'goodbyes' to my grandpa.

* * *

Once the funeral service came and took his body away the mummers began. My family really needed to learn how to whisper properly and I had enough of it.

I stood up from my seat next to my grandma, " Yes, I have been doing well thanks for asking. No, I'm not doing illegal shit if you were wondering. And yes, I did find people that care for me!" The whole room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I stormed out the doors and ignited a fire in my hands as I plopped myself down on the grass and watched the flames dance.

Then, the coldness hit again. I lit up the flame even more for myself to see. No one there. I looked into the night sky and saw all the stars. " Hey, God. If you're there, please help me out." I tried desperately to contact him but I knew it was going to be a dub.

To the back of me I hear squeaking of the swingset. Slowly turning around I find the source. One of the rusted swings was moving! And not just a breeze moving a swing, this was a full on swing, going as high as it could. I jumped up and made more fire in my hands.

"Alright jokes up. I know someone is there! Show yourself!" I was angry at this point and wasn't in the cat and mouse mood. Then abruptly the swing stopped moving altogether. That took me by surprise, no motion came from the swing but the air still remained cold, frigid at this point.

" _Birdy..."_ A voice seemed to call out of the air. I looked around for the source and couldn't find its owner. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't for the life of me think of who it would be.

"Who are you?" I called out. Really wishing I had my hunting gear at this point.

But the voice only replied with, " _little birdy…"_

Feeling a presence behind me, my hands began to shake, bottom lip began to quiver, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger but it felt like a good place to stop! This chapter was mostly a character development chapter so you guys could learn more about Raven and what's to come! Thanks to all who are following and reading! Keep on liking and following! And don't worry Lucifer's sassy self will appear soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Turning around quickly ready to throw a fireball into someone's face, I find it's only castiel standing behind me with his head cocked to the right just a tiny bit.

"WHAT THE HELL?! IS EVERYONE TRYING TO DIE BY FIRE TODAY?!" I don't mean to yell at him but that is now twice someone has snuck up on me and I have almost killed. Did I mention I needed sleep.

Cas seemed shocked and confused that I yelled at him and when into his puppy dog eyes. "No, I do not want to die by your fire."

I roll my eyes. Somethings just go right over his head. "I'm sorry, Cas. It's been a long day today and I'm tired and sad." A deep sigh escapes my lips and I close my eyes.

"I know that's why I'm here. I heard about your grandfather," Cas said and awkwardly pulled me into a hug. I gave a soft chuckle and pulled into the hug, catching him by surprise. It was rare for Cas to do something like this so I was thankful for the little moments we shared. We pull away from the hug and I rap my arms around my body.

"I didn't even hear you pull in. When did you get here?" I ask while looking at the truck he stole awhile back. He looked at me with a confused face again.

"I was here for sometime calling out your name but it seemed like you were focusing hard on something, that's when I went up to you," Cas explained to me.

 _So it must have been his voice I heard calling me? But then, why didn't it sound like Cas? He never called me 'birdy' or 'little birdy' the whole time I've known him._ I thought to myself over and over again. I didn't have a good feeling about what was going on…

"Raven," Cas sternly said my name. "You spaced out again. I was talking to you. Are you alright? Do you feel okay?" He started to hound me with questions and I could feel the stress headaches begin to form.

"No, I'm fine. Really I am. I'm just really stressed right now and with the whole darkness and my family it's been hard to concentrate on the little things," I try to explain to Cas the best I could. But truth be told I didn't even believe the answer I gave him. He tilted his head again and I could see the thought process going on behind his bright blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" A new voice joined the conversation coming from behind Cas and I. We both turned around to find my mother coming towards us. Great. I didn't think now was the best time to explain to my family that I've been killing monsters, fought off the devil, and have an angel as a best friend.

"I am Castiel." thankfully he stopped at just that and didn't say his whole, 'I'm an angel of the Lord' shit again.

"He's a friend, mother. He came to see how I was doing." Crossing my fingers she didn't ask anymore questions. She gave a death glare between Cas and I.

"You're just the icing on top of the cake aren't you, Raven!" My mother yelled startling both Cas and I. "Of course you bring your fuck buddy to your grandpa's death. Is he a freak like you? I'm watching both of you, I want you both off this property right now or I'm calling the feds. You can only come back for the funeral but, I don't want to see you and your freak friends around here around! God, Raven. Why are you doing this to ME?!''

Cas stood shell shocked as my mother finished yelling at the both of us. He looked at her and then over to me. But I didn't feel sad about being who I am. Right now, I felt rage running through my veins. I feel my eyes turn a blood red and my red hair starts to have smoke come through the roots. I have had enough.

"Listen here you poor excuse of a human! I didn't do jack shit to you or _your_ precious little family. I've been gone for the past few years and didn't even try to contact you or you didn't even try to contact me! And first of all _no one_ talks about my friends like that! They are the best things that ever happened to me and I will kill anyone who tries to harm them in anyway. And that goes for people who insult them. And yes I maybe a freak but at least I'm happy with myself and don't parade around like I'm some prissy bitch. You have no idea what I can do. I could kill you and make it look like a suicide, or my favorite thing. Drive you to the brink of insanity where you spend everyday guessing if it will be your last. Trust me, _mom._ If I was going to do something to you, you wouldn't be alive to complain."

 _Holy shit! Did I just say all of that?! Did I finally get the last few years off my chest?!_

Now, both Cas and mother stared at me with their mouths hanging. I was still staring her down and felt the fire through my veins still pumping. I was ready for a fight but I needed to calm myself down. I couldn't do this to my grandma after she just lost the love of her life. I still kept my glowing red eyes locked on her. I don't think I even blinked the whole time I was staring her down

Least to say, she looked horrified. Tears were forming in her eyes making them have a glassy appearance. But I could tell those were tears of fear, not sorrow. She looked between Cas and I then quickly ran inside.

I take a deep breath and my eyes return to normal. The smoke from my hair fades away in the rising morning sky.

"Well, that felt good to get off my chest." I chuckled but Cas's mouth was still hanging. "Come on, let's go. I don't want to be here any longer than we need to."

I dragged Cas to his car and he got in the driver's side while I got into the passengers. "There's a motel not far from here. You can drop me off there and you can continue on your way."

"I wish to stay with you if it's ok with you?" Cas says to me and starts the car's engine.

"After all of that went down and you still want to be near me?" I question him.

"Yes, you are my friend any I'll stay with you through this hard time," He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I made the right choice in friends.

* * *

Right as we got a room in the motel five minutes away from my grandma's house, I immediately plopped down on my bed while Cas got the bed next to mine. Right as my head hit the pillow I was knocked out, falling into another dream.

 _This time I wasn't by a swing set but yet by a lake in what looked like to be deep woods. I was wearing a white dress and barefeet. It all felt so real. The dirt beneath my feet felt soft and comfy, it smelled like it had just rained and mildew covered the leaves. I walked along the shore line for sometime before getting to a box that sat right in front of my path. Curiosity got the best of me and I slowly made my way over to the box. The ground below me turned to rocks and every step I took a pebble would wedge itself into the bottom of my feet. The pain felt real but I couldn't stop myself from getting to that box. The pain from my feet was becoming unbearable and i fell down onto my knees lodging more stones and pebbles into my skin. With shaking hands I grabbed the box and opened the top. A bright white light shot out of the box and went into my chest. I screamed in agony as the white light penetrated my chest. I couldn't move and the land around me fell into ash. My chest was burning and I ended up coughing up blood and onto my white dress. But then it stopped. Blood was still present on my clothes and the stones still inbeded into my skin._

" _Raven…" The same voice from my other dream called out. " I must say you do look good in red."_

 _The voice was coming from in front of me. I look up and see the Devil himself staring me down. I let out a gasp and my voice starts to become rigid and broken. I felt like all the air in my body was being squeezed out and there was no way for me to stop it!_

" _Lucifer," was all I could conjure to say._

Then I woke up. Well, more like woke up to Cas shaking my sweating form. He looked scared and was trying to get me to respond to him.

"Raven, are you okay? Wake up!" Cas held my shoulders in place so I couldn't move around a lot.

"It was a dream. But it felt so real-" I was cut off by a sharp pain in my knees and in the bottom of my feet. I looked down to find my legs were stained with blood from the top of my knees down. "CAS, CAS!" I frantically point to my legs not be able to form any proper sentence.

Cas also had fear in his eyes as he ran and got the first aid kit from the bathroom. "What happened?" Cas sternly said as he tried to calm me down while tending to my blood soaked clothes and legs.

"I don't know! I had a dream that I got hurt on my knees and feet and I woke up like this!" I was breathing heavily. Calming down wasn't really an option at this point in time. I was afraid. Cas just stared at me in bewilderment as he gently scrubbed away the blood that was on my legs.

"And Cas," He looks up from tending to my legs, "Lucifer was in my dream."

 **Chapter 3 is done! Thanks to all who are supporting this story! I'm trying to update whenever I can but your responses help push me to do more! (I still don't own anyone besides my oc)**


End file.
